


Omong Kosong yang Enak

by Fvvn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pokoknya mantap-mantap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: “Juza??? Kau baik-baik saja kan?”“T-Tid—hh, tidak apa-apa—kantoku."Juza menutup mulutnya, saat Banri menstimulasi penis itu. Membuat kedua ujung matanya berair, menahan suara aneh yang sedari tadi mendesaknya untuk keluar, setengah mati.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Omong Kosong yang Enak

**A3! milik Liber**

**[Banri Settsu x Juza Hyodo]**

.

.

.

.

Juza Hyodo memang seperti binatang liar. Tubuh menjulang menjadi nilai tambah, bahkan ketika ia sengaja membungkuk untuk terlihat bersahaja. Figur itu tidak bisa ditutupi—seberapa pun ia berusaha. Dengan kulit kencang ditarik oleh otot yang terus berkembang, Juza akan selalu menjadi sosok yang ditakuti, bahkan tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa. Ia tak akan pernah bisa meyakinkan mereka—tidak pernah pintar dengan kata-kata—pun juga memaksa agar kaki-kaki di sekitarnya tidak mundur, memberi ruang, atau berhamburan, saat Juza menerobos jalan seperti ambulan.

Juza selalu menelan semua pikiran buruknya. Setidaknya, ia berusaha, meski harus membayar semua itu dengan ketidakmampuannya untuk menikmati Veludo yang indah, setiap kali ia keluar rumah. Karena langkah-langkahnya yang selalu terburu, yang selalu membuatnya terlihat seperti baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang tabu.

Ia yang tidak pernah ingin diganggu (bahkan) oleh sebuah hembusan napas, yang dikeluarkan untuk sekadar bertahan hidup—adalah impresi yang selalu diberikan orang-orang, terhadapnya. Setiap kali Juza lewat.

Sayangnya, Juza tidak sekuat yang mereka kira. Bagaimana pun wujudnya, ia masih lah seorang anak SMA. Tidak bisa selalu merasa baik-baik saja. Tidak jarang pula ia terganggu, saat alarm di dalam kepalanya memberitahu—bahwa seseorang atau sekelompok orang, dengan cuma-cuma, sedang memberikannya penilaian. Dari ubun-ubun kepala hingga ujung kuku. Orang-orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Dan tidak ada pengaruh dalam hidupnya. Tapi Juza bisa sebegitu pedulinya.

Kuat fisik yang selalu diidamkan, rupanya tidak mampu melindungi bagian rapuh dari dirinya itu.

Seperti awan tinggi yang tidak bisa ditembus dengan hanya melompat. Juza adalah langit bagi semua orang yang memandangnya dengan dendam. Dibalik ketakutan yang berusaha ditekan oleh mereka yang mengaku masih memiliki harga diri. Sayangnya bagi Juza, berlari ke arahnya tanpa strategi seperti babi, tidak ekuivalen dengan punya harga diri.

Misalnya seperti, sosok yang terkapar di bawah kakinya saat ini. Banri Settsu—di percobaan pertamanya, dua menit setelah bertemu mata dengan iris keemasan yang memancarkan kekuatan. Di bawah lembayung senja yang membuat lebamnya terlihat semakin kemerahan. Ia memaki pada kekosongan.

“SIAL!”

.

.

.

.

Bagi Banri Settsu, Juza Hyodo memang binatang liar. Tak terbantahkan.

Setiap hari, diperhatikannya sosok itu lamat-lamat, selayaknya fotografer National Geography, yang sibuk memerangkap satwa buas di balik lensa, semata untuk mempelajarinya. Mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati hanya untuk memahami gerak-gerik itu. Mencari satu atau dua kelemahan yang mungkin dimiliki oleh si rambut ungu.

Tetapi semakin Banri mengumpulkan informasi—semakin ia kehilangan akalnya. Setiap hari, semenjak mereka bergabung dalam teater tak bereputasi—Mankai Company, Banri selalu menantangnya untuk berkelahi. Hanya untuk mendapati hidungnya menghirup rumput segar, tidak disengaja—dengan tulang lunak sedikit bergeser dari posisi normalnya.

“Apa-apaan kalian ini!”

“Settsu yang mulai.”

“Belum selesai!”

Yang sebenarnya sudah selesai. Di detik Sakyo mengeraskan suara dan tamparannya yang sudah seperti hantaman palu gada.

Kalau boleh jujur, Banri bukan lah tipe yang mudah mengalah dan pasrah, saat Sakyo berinisiatif untuk mencampuri egonya. Tidak serta-merta menerima kesalahan pula—alih-alih, ia menatap kesal, dengan mulut terkunci kukuh, menahan erangan saat bekas tamparan masih terasa nyata, pada syarafnya.

Tetapi melihat Juza yang hanya menunduk, menelan mentah semua ocehan si orang tua, membuat mata Banri sedikit terbuka. Pemandangan itu membuatnya semakin bodoh—dan Banri benci terlihat bodoh dibanding apapun.

Juza mendahuluinya, meminta maaf, untuk sesuatu yang bagi Banri tidak perlu. Tatapan yang sedetik lalu nyalang, seketika rapuh di depan sosok yang dihormati itu—

“Maaf, Sakyo-san.”

Setidaknya, Banri mempelajari satu hal baru. Memar di pipi bagi Juza tak pernah bisa dibandingkan dengan luka saat dipermalukan. Dan dalam standarnya pula, kehilangan kendali untuk urusan remeh adalah hal yang memalukan melebihi _blank_ di atas panggung. Di malam penutupan. Ya—melayani Banri memang sudah seperti aib di hidupnya saja.

Dan Banri yang keras kepala akhirnya gencatan senjata juga. Tidak ada kata maaf yang meluncur, tapi kepala angkuh itu merunduk saat berkompromi, demi kebaikan bersama (terutama, agar tidak merepotkan Izumi selaku sutradara, yang bertanggung jawab penuh terhadapnya). Banri setuju untuk tidak lagi berkelahi dengan Juza tanpa ada wasit yang mengawasi. Meski sedikit meleset dari intensi Sakyou yang tidak menginginkan perkelahian samasekali, pria itu toh, mengabaikan Banri saat mulut derasnya membela diri, seperti Niagara. Juza yang saat itu hanya bisa menatap terpana—juga dibuat terheran-heran, tepatnya.

Setelah obrolan serius berakhir, mereka jadi memerlakukan perkelahian sebagai sebuah olahraga. Setidaknya, MMA—kalau memang harus diberi klasifikasi. Dengan Citron sebagai pihak sukarela yang siap menjadi saksi. Walaupun, Banri sedang tidak memakai boxer saat ia memukul dan dipukuli. Begitupun dengan Juza.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, ceramah Sakyo tidak pernah menyelesaikan permasalahan Banri dalam mencari titik buta Juza. Sampai lima kali ia masih saja menjadi pihak yang terjatuh paling pertama. Lutut bertekuk membentur tanah di halaman belakang, keringat bercucuran. Juza hanya menepuk debu di bahunya sekali—dahi kering seperti sahara. Diam-diam Banri mulai tidak sabar dengan taktiknya yang tidak pernah berguna di depan Juza. Juza dengan kuda-kudanya. Juza dengan putaran pinggangnya. Juza dengan pertahanannya. Juza dengan ayunan lengannya.

“Sepuluh menit lagi, Settsu.”

Banri berkacak pinggang sebentar, menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sebelum menyemprot ingus yang sedikit kemerahan.

“Tidak usah diingatkan!”

Lalu berlari sekencangnya, dengan punggung diluruskan, bak peluru yang meluncur keluar dari corong pistol. Juza menarik napas, sebelum pivot, melewati Banri seperti sedang mendribble bola. Berputar, menangkap lengan kiri Banri—memelintirnya di belakang kepala. Menggunakan lututnya untuk mengenai bagian privat yang menjadi kelemahan para adam di seluruh dunia.

Banri menjerit—tidak bisa mengimbangi nyeri yang diterimanya. Dalam kondisi lengan terkunci, ia menggeliat seperti cacing ditabur garam. Keringat merosot di pelipis Juza saat lelaki itu tak sengaja tertawa—menyaksikan betapa Yang mulia, yang biasanya terlihat luarbiasa di atas panggung, jadi sekecil ini di sudut matanya. Tanpa rasa kasihan—hanya sudah malas saja, Juza melepaskan Banri, dengan satu dorongan yang membuat lelaki itu hampir mencium tanah.

“HYODO. ITU TADI DISKUALIFIKASI, TAHU!”

“Iya. sengaja.”

Banri memutar badannya, lekas berdiri saat mendengar jawaban itu. Mereka beradu tatapan, kekanakkan, melupakan Citron yang tidak pernah berhenti memerhatikan dan menulis poin. 10 - 1 dengan 1 untuk mata Banri yang terlihat menyeramkan seperti setan.

“Kalau maumu begitu aku juga bisa!”

Juza mengantisipasi lutut Banri yang ancang-ancang—tapi tertipu saat jemarinya justru yang meluncur cepat, mencubit tidak sengaja dada Juza—memelintir putingnya, seperti sedang memetik beri di pagi yang cerah.

Lutut Juza membentur tanah, tanpa aba-aba. Berganti posisi dari Banri yang kini menatapnya dengan posisi menunduk, terheran luarbiasa. Tidak ekspetasi dengan reaksi jujur sang lelaki yang bokongnya sampai saat ini masih suci dari tendangan para bedebah.

“Monster O-high roboh cuman gara-gara puting!?”

“BERISIK, SETTSU!”

Wajah seketika memerah, tak terbendung. Cucuran keringat di atas batas wajar. Banri yang selalu sensitif dengan sekitarnya, menangkap semua itu. Juza yang belum juga bangun, sibuk menekan paha, tanpa sadar telah menyelesaikan masalah Banri yang selama ini selalu memertanyakan kelemahan sang juara bertahan.

“Pemenangnya tetap Juza, dayoo!”

“Iya, iya, bodo amat.”

Banri cengengesan—membalas tatapan Juza yang amat waspada, tidak menyukai cengirannya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Banri tidak kalah dalam pertarungan-pertarungan itu karena lemah. Walau pun memang, ia persis di bawah Juza, tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan. Karena kemampuan Juza pada dasarnya tidak bisa diremehkan—yang kemungkinan setara dengan Omi di masa lampau, ketika nama Wolf masih santer di antara sekumpulan gang dan preman. Banri hanya kurang pengalaman. Itu saja. Tidak semua hal menjadi _easy mode_ baginya yang selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan sempurna—setidaknya, dalam perkelahian melawan sosok spesial, sekaliber Banri bahkan butuh pengalaman dan kepintaran untuk memanfaatkan keterbatasannya agar mampu mengungguli orang yang tidak bisa diukur seperti Einstein versi otot itu.

Tapi kini, ia bisa mempraktekkan apa yang sudah berbulan-bulan dicari, setengah mati. Kelemahan Juza Hyodo yang ternyata, anehnya, sensitif pada bagian-bagian yang—menurut Banri agak seksi.

Pertamakali menyadarinya, Banri jadi tergelitik untuk mencari bagian lain—yang bisa jadi sama fatalnya dengan puting kecil Juza itu—haha, Banri memang senang menggunakan kata _kecil_ untuk membuatnya terlihat _besar_ —meskipun itu tidak masuk akal. Dan ia tidak mencari itu saat mereka sedang berkelahi saja. Misalnya ketika Juza sedang tertidur nyenyak di ranjang, diam-diam Banri merayap, melakukan hal yang normalnya dianggap sebagai pelecehan seksual.

Tapi Juza Hyodo yang hatinya selembut sutera, tidak pernah mengira hal aneh itu telah mengubah kebiasaan Banri dan ketertarikkannya untuk menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Juza yang selalu sederhana, menganggap itu ketidaksengajaan saja, atau keisengan bodoh teman sekamarnya—seperti biasa—yang dilakukan semata untuk membuatnya marah. Juza tidak akan terbawa suasana. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya, pada Sakyo, dan Izumi. Meskipun dalam sisi lainnya, Juza juga menyadari, akhir-akhir ini, dalam setiap pertarungan mereka, posisi pukulan Banri sedikit tidak biasa.

“Kh.”

Tapi sebelum Juza menyadari itu sepenuhnya, ia telah dibuat jatuh berlutut, memeluk tubuh dengan bulu kuduk meremang, tak bisa dihentikan.

Hari itu Banri yang memenangkan pertarungan mereka. Skor telak 5-1—hanya satu pukulannya yang masuk, mengenai pinggang Banri yang semakin kukuh. Perasaan nyeri dan geli berkolaborasi di dalam benak Juza yang merasa sedikit kebingungan. Bingung karena Banri tidak memukul sekeras itu—tapi ia merasa tungkai kakinya lebih berat untuk diajak bangkit, dibanding saat sepuluh orang yang dendam padanya di masa lalu, mengeroyok Juza sekaligus tanpa belas kasih. Menghindari pertarungan yang tidak bisa dimenangkan oleh mereka, karena Juza dan _jab_ -nya di luar logika.

“Woohoo~ akhirnya!”

Banri mengepalkan tangan dan bersorak. Tak lama ia berjongkok, untuk menyamai posisi mata dengan sang lawan, yang tidak pernah kehabisan napas. Juza tidak sudi menatapnya—bukan karena malu sudah dikalahkan. Tapi karena ada perasaan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, saat iris biru yang cemerlang itu menusuknya tajam. Seperti sedang memindai, tak dipersilahkan.

“Untuk ke depannya, tidak ada _easy mode_ lagi. _Na_ , Hyodo.”

Dan Banri tidak mengingkari ucapannya. Kemenangan mutlak semakin mengabur dalam visualisasi Juza. Sekarang, pertarungan sebelah pihak hanya tinggal nama. Mereka benar-benar berkelahi dengan kemampuan yang telah dianggap setara—setidaknya, bagi Banri yang luarbiasa percaya diri dengan hidupnya.

Tapi bagi Juza, ia merasa sudah diungguli. Hanya saja, ia tidak sudi untuk mengakuinya terang-terangan. Tidak di depan lubang hidung Banri, yang sudah seperti terowongan, ketika lelaki itu senang.

Hal-hal kecil yang selama ini diabaikannya, tidak bisa dihiraukan lagi, seperti sedia kala. Walau malu mengakui, tapi Juza menyadari, respon tubuhnya semakin kuat terhadap sentuhan Banri yang tidak pernah ia harapkan, bahkan di luar pengalaman berkelahi mereka.

Awalnya, dia hanya merasa geli setiap kali pukulan Banri mengenai putingnya. Atau ketika jemari itu menggores pipi secara sengaja, dan mengenai belakang telinga Juza. Atau ketika Banri memutar badannya untuk memerangkap punggung bidang itu, lalu mencekik tengkuk Juza yang terekspos seperti buruan yang sedang berlari, menyelamatkan nyawa. Juza selalu mendapati setiap serangan itu memaksanya untuk tertawa dan malu di saat yang bersamaan. Dan ia tidak tahu kenapa hanya permukaan telapak tangan Banri seorang yang selalu berhasil membuatnya demikian.

Pengaruhnya bahkan tidak berhenti sampai sana. Sekarang, Juza sudah ada di tahap bahwa tepukan ringan di pundak, sanggup membuatnya melompat. Tepukan yang hanya berasal dari tangan Banri, tentu saja.

Selalu ada hal yang berbeda—meskipun struktur kulit setiap manusia sejatinya sama.

Dalam kekalutan yang Juza simpan diam-diam, dalam hati—ia tidak menyadari bahwa perbedaan itu tidak hanya dirasakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pada mulanya, niat Banri hanya lah ingin memukul Juza keras-keras sampai perasaan superior dan kemenangan ini melekat dalam kepala, yang sejatinya tidak lebih besar dari ember kue Monde.

Tapi sepanjang proses, secara perlahan—ia melupakan niat dasar itu. Dan berbelok tajam, mengejar tujuan yang baru, yang samasekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan mengadu hormon.

Banri menyadari perasaan baru tumbuh, setelah ia memerangkap ekspresi Juza yang kesakitan—atau setidaknya, itu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh kepalanya—terlihat menarik, di pelupuk mata. Pertamakali melihat lelaki itu jatuh, ada serotonin yang membuncah, keluar dari ubun-ubun. Dan bukan karena fakta Juza yang jangkung itu roboh, melainkan fakta bahwa ekspresi yang diperhatikannya itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan sosok lelaki pasca bersanggama. Warna merah merona merambat cepat dari permukaan pipi hingga seluruh wajah. Banri yang seumur hidup jarang memuji fisik sesama, menganggap bahwa itu pemandangan yang tidak buruk juga.

“Na, Hyodo.”

Ketertarikkannya kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah kebutuhan. Kebutuhan untuk melihat rupa-rupa Juza yang lainnya, yang kemungkinan besar tidak pernah diperlihatkannya kepada siapapun selain Tuhan. Entah apa sekrup di kepalanya sudah hilang, tapi Banri mulai berani untuk menggilas egonya sendiri, demi mendapati pemandangan itu, walau hanya sekali, atau dua kali.

“Oi, Settsu! Sedang apa di sana!”

Banri menampar jeritan itu mentah-mentah. Menutup pintu kamar mandi rapat, dan jelas. Membuat shower yang sebelumnya nyaring menghantam keramik, kini terdengar seperti rintik hujan dan tangisan.

“Settsu sial! Keluar!”

“ _Nope_.”

Banri membuka kaca pembatas shower, menemukan sosok Juza yang merapat pada dinding, tanpa sehelai pun kain. Terlihat marah, dan malu—diekspos serta-merta seperti itu.

Shower Kembali dinyalakan deras, sengaja untuk menghalangi visual yang sebenarnya sia-sia. Rambut keungannya yang sudah basah, semakin basah. Poni-poni menutupi dahinya. Harum stroberi merebak memenuhi bilik—meningkatkan nafsu Banri yang sebelumnya sudah tinggi.

“Haha~ kenapa sampai begitu reaksinya.”

Banri berkacak pinggang, dengan handuk melingkari pinggang. Memang curang.

“Keluar sebelum kupukul, dasar sial!”

“Coba saja.”

Banri menantang dengan sengaja berjalan mendekatinya, melayangkan kepalan—yang Juza pikir diarahkan kepadanya, tapi ternyata tidak.

Tangkisan menjadi sia-sia, saat Juza lihat Banri menggunakan tangan itu untuk memutar tombol pengatur suhu dan membuat air showernya menjadi sedingin es batu. Kejutan itu mengalihkan total perhatian Juza, seperti sebuah kereta yang menabraknya. Pundak-pundaknya melompat, merespon kesenjangan suhu air dan tubuh, dan Banri tidak membiarkannya beristirahat, begitu saja.

Kali ini kedua telapak tangan hinggap dan menekan keras pundak Juza. Juza tak sempat terperangah—sudah dibuat jatuh duluan, terduduk, menyikat keramik dinding kamar mandi dengan bokongnya yang wangi stroberi. Banri menjilat bibirnya sendiri—entah bagaimana terasa kering, di tengah air yang membasahi tubuhnya. yang merayap, memenuhi setiap lekuk dan ceruk ototnya yang mulai terbentuk.

Handuk sudah ditanggalkan dengan sengaja, saat Banri berjongkok di depan wajah Juza yang melotot melihat seekor anaconda.

“WTF SETTSU!”

Tapi komplain itu tak sempat diselesaikannya, saat jemari Banri yang giat menangkap leher Juza, memeganginya seperti mangkok—membuat dagunya mengadah dengan otomatis. Tapi Juza sudah tak peduli dengan penampilannya. Otak dipenuhi dengan perasaan geli, saat seluruh respon syarafnya menjerit—mendapati sentuhan kulit yang sudah dihapal mati itu, kembali menekan seluruh tombolnya.

Kulit gelap bahkan tidak bisa menutupi betapa merah pekat mendominasi permukaan wajah. Juza semakin sensitif ketika Banri menggunakan salah satu jempolnya untuk mengusap bibir, sebelum ia mendorong paksa masuk di antara sela gigi Juza yang belum sempat disikat bersih, dan diketuk oleh kuku pink Banri.

“Sett—hmg!”

“Ternyata mukamu bisa seperti itu ya.”

Banri bergumam, tenang. Memerhatikan setiap jengkal pemandangan yang diam-diam dinikmatinya. Juza hampir menendangnya, kalau saja jemari Banri tidak sengaja melata ke dada dan mengejutkan Juza untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

“Haha! Hyodo—saat sensitif, kamu jadi tidak ada apa-apanya.”

Juza menggigit jempol Banri yang membuat lelaki itu menjerit hingga suaranya beresonansi, menuju lubang angin di atas kepala. Banri yang lengah, akhirnya mendapat tendangan juga. Sibuk mengkerut di depan mulut Juza, dengan posisi kedua tangan bersidekap, memeluk perutnya.

“Ouch!”

Juza tidak mau memertanyakan alasan itu. Dia takut mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Banri—yang kemungkinan besar akan mengganggu perasaannya.

“Serius sekali,” Banri terbatuk sedikit, tidak kapok untuk menghapus cengiran rubahnya, “Aku cuman ingin menghemat air mandi. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.”

“Mencolok mulutku itu bagian dari menghemat air? IDIOT!”

Banri tertawa, melepas cengkeraman di perutnya. Mulai menyisir poni basah yang mengganggu pemandangannya, “Oh kalau itu, karena nafsu saja.”

“Ha?”

“Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Tanggung jawab dong,”

“Omong kosong macam apa itu!”

Banri tertawa, menampar semua kekesalan pihak di depannya. Dengan kibasan tangan. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru saat menghadapi Juza yang sebenarnya banyak celah,

“Omong kosong yang bisa membuatmu enak bukan omong kosong namanya.”

“BANRI!”

Darah di sekujur tubuh Juza berlari—mendesak setiap lubang pembuluh, seperti nyaris membunuhnya. Perasaan itu tidak bisa hilang, bahkan ketika Banri sedang tidak menatapnya karena sibuk tertawa.

“Serius? ‘Banri’?”

Banri bertopang pipi setelahnya, meniup udara yang mulai pengap di bilik mandi mereka. Tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menelanjangi Juza dengan sorot mata, “Hei, aku tahu kamu penasaran juga.”

“Penasaran apa?” alis tebal sudah menukik sebelah. Merasa sedikit—sebenarnya sangat—dipermainkan.

“Seberapa dekat surga di telapak tanganku ini.”

Rona merah itu Kembali ke permukaan wajah. Banri sudah bersila di lantai, menekan paha dengan siku lengan yang menopang wajahnya. Guyuran air shower menyamarkan obrolan mereka. Juza di satu sisi, mulai terbiasa dengan dingin air yang mengguyurnya.

“…berisik.”

“Ha!” Banri menghembuskan udara keras-keras—mengolok, “Bicaramu memang selalu begitu.” tanpa aba-aba ia berdiri dan menabrakkan dirinya pada Juza yang sedari awal sudah membenturkan kepala pada dinding.

Dan terkejut saat Banri sudah menyentuh lehernya hanya dalam hitungan seperdetik.

“Baru dipegang saja sudah keras begitu,” Banri menyorot pandangannya pada puting Juza yang terangsang, kaku. Seperti butiran cokelat, “Kalau kamu minta, nanti akan aku tunjukkan banyak hal yang menarik.”

Cengkeraman itu mengerat, membuat napas Juza memberat.

“T-Tidak … usah.”

“Suara yang kecil sekali,”

Banri tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Berjudi dengan emosi lawan yang kali ini tidak bisa ditakar dengan logika. Ia memberi kesempatan untuk lelaki rambut ungu menendangnya seperti tadi. Atau pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berbalik samasekali.

Tapi momen yang ditunggu itu tak kunjung ada. Alih-alih, Juza hanya menunduk, berusaha menutupi ekspresinya.

“Hyodo. Lihat kemari, dan bilang dengan jelas.”

Juza tak melakukannya. Perintah itu membumbung tinggi di udara. Banri menghela napas panjang, “Kalau kamu bilang iya, aku akan memutar-mutar puting itu dengan lebih keras.”

Juza terkesiap dengan pembicaraan kotor yang seketika saja dilontarkan Banri dengan penis separuh tegak, “Tapi kalau lebih suka yang lembut, aku bisa mengusapnya seperti itu harta berharga.”

“Berisik!”

“Preferensiku sih, aku suka melihat kamu duduk seperti ini saja. Terekspos, telanjang, bisa kuperhatikan semauku dari ujung kuku sampai wajah itu.”

Juza menampar cengkeraman Banri yang masih bersemayam di lehernya—melepaskan semua buku-buku jari yang menekan jakunnya. Hanya untuk menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan wajah. Tidak lari, ataupun menyuruh Banri pergi.

“Berhenti melihat, s-sialan!”

Banri tahu itu pertanda yang bagus sekali. Ia tak sabar melanjutkan celotehannya, kalau saja pintu kamar mandi tidak diketuk dari luar, dan membuat jantung Juza berdegup tak karuan.

.

.

.

“Banri? Atau Juza?”

Suara perempuan beresonansi kecil, sayup-sayup tertutupi deras suara air shower. Izumi Tachibana muncul, di timing yang tidak tepat.

“Halo? Ada orang tidak ya?”

Tambahnya, meninggikan suaranya. Juza melotot, menyadari Banri yang tidak ingin sedikit pun bersuara. Jadi ia yang mengalah dan menjawab panggilan sang sutradara dengan keraguan yang memenuhi hatinya.

“I-ini aku.”

Setelah mematikan air shower, Juza membuka mulutnya.

“Oh, syukurlah, Juza. Kupikir kamar ini kosong dan air terus menyala. Sakyo pasti marah kalau kau tidak ada di sana.”

Mata Juza melotot—bukan karena suaranya direspon, atau Sakyo dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan. Tapi karena Banri yang tak diundang, tiba-tiba saja mengelus paha dalamnya. Mencengkeram, menarik salah satu kaki Juza untuk disangkutkan tanpa sungkan di atas pundaknya. Juza dibuat tergelincir jatuh, dengan posisi penisnya bersentuhan dengan milik Banri yang sudah tegak sempurna.

“Heh.”

“S-Settsu sial!”

Izumi yang merasa ada suara debaman keras, jadi mengetuk pintu sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa pemikirannya salah.

“Juza??? Kau baik-baik saja kan?”

“T-Tid—hh, tidak apa-apa— _kantoku_."

Juza menutup mulutnya, saat Banri menstimulasi penis itu. Membuat kedua ujung matanya berair, menahan suara aneh yang sedari tadi mendesaknya untuk keluar, setengah mati.

Perasaan ini di luar kontrol Juza, yang seumur hidup dan napasnya, tidak pernah disentuh seintim itu oleh orang lain, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

“Suara apa itu tadi?”

Banri terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Izumi, yang justru semakin merangsang Juza—menciptakan ketakutan akan ide tertangkap basah dalam posisi tak senonoh yang tidak bisa ditampik dengan alasan apapun. Setidaknya, bagi Juza yang masih punya akal dan rasa malu—ia tidak menyukai situasinya saat itu.

Tapi tidak untuk Banri Settsu, yang justru dengan senang hati akan menantang maut dan harga diri yang tinggal separuh.

Tangan sang rubah semakin gesit naik-turun. Terlihat licin dengan sabun stroberi yang dicomot seenaknya dari rak. Mengocok kuat-kuat pada penis Juza yang mulai menegang, meminta pengampunan. Tapi Banri yang rasa penasarannya tinggi tentu saja tidak bersikap lunak—tangan kirinya mulai ikut mengacau, membuat berantakan objek liar di depannya, menggerayangi bagian belakang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikir akan diurusi samasekali. Membuat Juza menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.

“Juza?”

“T-tadi … jatuh. Terpeleset sabu—n.”

Izumi tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya, tapi dia pikir, Juza tidak nyaman diwawancara saat mandi seperti itu, “Uh—oke? Kalau begitu maaf sudah mengganggu.”

“Ah—!”

Teriakan polos melolos saat Banri memasukkan satu jari—membuat Izumi terkesiap. Memutar kepala, menatap pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci, lamat-lamat. Tentu saja sedikit penasaran, sedikit takut, untuk mencari tahu kebenaran.

Tapi insting membuatnya urung untuk mengetuk pintu, lancang.

Sambil meneguk ludah, Izumi menyimpan pertanyaannya— _lupakan saja. Lupakan saja_. Lalu berpaling untuk yang terakhir kali, menyilangkan jari.

Berpura-pura tidak mendengar suara apapun yang keluar, tadi.

“Sett-ah!”

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi berikutnya, tidak ada satupun yang memertanyakan, kenapa wajah Banri Settsu memar kebiruan, di meja makan.

Kecuali Sakyo—yang mendengus keras, tidak sabar memborgol dua sosok yang sudah jelas.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, prematur banget emang. Apaboleh buat. Gue jarang bikin mantap-mantap wkwk! dan di tengah proses ngetik, feelingnya lenyap lmao.


End file.
